


Inmarcesible

by PrincessPotato



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Coming of Age, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, girlxgirl, school au, soft romance, wlw
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPotato/pseuds/PrincessPotato
Summary: Manuela es una flor en la pared, una chica invisible consumiéndose en un pueblo habitado por fantasmas. Martina es un rayo de luz perdido entre las sombras. Juntas hallarán más que una amistad inolvidable, ocultas entre un mar de árboles y sueños por cumplir.Pseudo School Au/ Coming of Age/ Fluff





	1. La Chica Nueva

La conocí el primer día de clases del último año, a las 8 en punto.

El día en que ella llegó, el sol brillaba en el firmamento y un viento fuerte removía sin parar las copas de los árboles. Desde mi puesto junto a la ventana podía ver un pequeño trozo del firmamento azul y a las nubes, esponjosas y perfectas, correr por los cielos; ansiosas por llegar a algún lugar lejano. Recuerdo haberme preguntado, embargada por ese sentimiento de nostalgia propio del final de una etapa, qué se sentiría ser como ellas: sin limitaciones ni ataduras. Recuerdo, también, que esos pensamientos me distrajeron de la presentación de la nueva alumna y que si no hubiese sido porque era la única que no tenía compañera de puesto es posible que nunca nos hubiésemos conocido.

O quizás no teníamos alternativa alguna.

Hay cosas que simplemente parecen ser obra del destino.

Martina Hernández tenía una melena larga de un dorado oscuro, y el par de ojos más verdes que hubiese visto alguna vez en mi vida. Su rostro era blanco como la leche y tenía unas facciones tan suaves y bonitas que resultaba increíblemente extraño verla con el uniforme de nuestra pequeña escuela al final del mundo. No estoy segura de haber podido ocultar la sensación de sorpresa que me produjo el verla dirigirse hacia mi dirección una vez que despegué los ojos de la ventana, pero sé con confianza que no fui la única que ese día no pudo despegarle los ojos de encima, casi esperando que se desvaneciera en el aire. Como uno de esos sueños sin sentido que de cuando en vez nublan las horas de oscuridad.

Pero Martina era real.

Lo supe en el momento en que se sentó a mi lado, por el suave cosquilleo que el roce de su cabello provocó en mi antebrazo. "Me llamo Martina, ¿y vos?" Preguntó con un acento fuerte y seguro, ofreciéndome su mano y una sonrisa amable que me congeló de pies a cabeza. "Manuela," creo que logré murmurar luego de unos lamentables instantes de observar su palma en silencio, finalmente aceptándola con nerviosismo. Su mano cálida sacudió la mía con confianza antes de que sus ojos volvieran a centrarse en la pizarra y en la voz de la profesora. E ilusamente pensé que ese sería el final de todo.

Por fortuna, estaba equivocada.

* * *

Martina Hernández se volvió la comidilla del pueblo en apenas una tarde. La llegada de su familia, tan peculiar como inesperada, fue uno de los pocos sucesos importantes de ese año en nuestro tranquilo pueblo, y, por ende, el tema obligatorio de discusión tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela. Me bastó escuchar un par de conversaciones ajenas para enterarme que nadie sabía mucho de nada, y que todas las vecinas estaban aunando esfuerzos para sonsacarles información, sin muchos resultados. Sin embargo, mi curiosidad murió tan rápido como surgió, y pronto volví a mi rutina habitual como si nada hubiese pasado, dispuesta a ignorar a todo el mundo en el salón y a cruzar los dedos para que el semestre se acabase rápido.

O esas al menos fueron mis intenciones.

Es increíblemente difícil ignorar a alguien que te saluda con una sonrisa todas las mañanas, o que te baña de preguntas todos los recreos. Al principio no sabía bien qué hacer al respecto, mis mejillas se tornaban rojas del puro nerviosismo y nunca lograba decidir si estaba siendo excesivamente amable o demasiado cortante en mis respuestas. Para empeorarlo todo, esa criatura exótica que era Martina Hernández parecía desconocer por completo la diferencia entre las niñas populares, como ella; y las niñas invisibles, como yo. A pesar de que tenía a la escuela a sus pies, y que todas las chicas se disputaban por capturar su atención, cada día Martina dedicaba un par de minutos en inquirir sobre mí; lo que no hacía más que empeorar mi aturdimiento ante ella.

Al principio me consolaba la idea de que Martina era simplemente así: amable con todos, considerada, atenta. Me bastaron un par de semanas para saber que este no era el caso, al menos no siempre. Martina tenía un carácter fuerte y no le faltaban palabras o creatividad para poner a alguien en su lugar si era necesario. Era solo yo la dueña de su paciencia, y ser consciente de ello me causaba un genuino desconcierto. Para mi propio desmayo pronto los murmullos empezaron a circular a mi alrededor; nadie entendía qué tenía yo de atrayente para ser del interés de la chica nueva, ni siquiera yo misma. Supongo que parte de la tragedia de ser una flor en la pared es que algún día, por más callada y quieta que estés, alguien finalmente se fijará en ti, y no importa lo mal ubicada que estés o lo común que seas, una flor siempre será una flor. O al menos esa es la clase de cosas que mi abuela solía decir cuando nos dedicábamos a arreglar el jardín de su pequeña casa.

De cualquier modo, fue más que evidente que al cabo de unas semanas mis monosílabos y sacudidas de cabeza ya no la complacían más. Aunque seguía saludándome cada mañana, y de vez en cuando me preguntaba cómo estaba, pronto las dudas sobre los libros que estaba leyendo, o la música que escuchaba, o los dibujos que garabateaba alrededor de mis apuntes cuando las clases se volvían aburridas empezaron a desvanecerse como la espuma: burbuja por burbuja. Pensé que estaba bien. Que el cambio era sin duda para mejor, que las cosas se estaban empezando a enderezar, y que por fin todo volvía a su orden natural: Martina ahora con su grupo de amigas de risa fácil; y yo de vuelta a mi ventana con vista al cielo y un millar de páginas llenas de palabras. Y me atrevo a decir que así habría sido, que hubiese disfrutado otro año de la más absoluta soledad fingiendo estar contenta en mi aislamiento, si no hubiese regresado al salón a la hora equivocada.

Cada día a eso de las once de la mañana, durante nuestro primer receso, me gustaba salir al patio a estirar un poco las piernas. Había un sector justo entre la ruta de la virgencita y las bancas de madera en donde llegaba la cantidad ideal de sol y viento, y me fascinaba tomarme unos minutos diarios para leer ahí o contemplar las flores y árboles a mi alrededor antes de que todo se llenara de gritos y ruido. Sin embargo, ese día tuve que abandonar mi lugar antes de tiempo, tengo la vaga impresión de que había dejado algo en mi pupitre y quería recuperarlo antes de que retomásemos las clases, aunque ya no recuerdo qué ni porqué. Sin duda un detalle insignificante que perdió importancia apenas puse un pie en el salón de clases porque, para mi sorpresa, la sala no estaba tan vacía como había esperado.

Sentada en mi puesto, con cabeza apoyada en su palma y los ojos bañados de tristeza, Martina auscultaba el cielo con atención, como esperando que le mandase una señal. Sus labios usualmente llenos de sonrisas se unían en una tensa línea, y su respiración subía y bajaba con fuerzas, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar. Todo en ella era la imagen misma de la desolación en ese momento, y resultaba tan inusual verla así que, tal como el día que la conocimos, no pude quitar mis ojos de ella; igual que una polilla atraída a la luz.

Una polilla atrapada en pleno vuelo.

La cabellera de Martina voló por los aires a la par que sus ojos se encontraban con los míos, la sorpresa grabada en su rostro. "Perdoná," dijo con la voz ronca y las mejillas rojas, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

"No," intenté decir con suavidad, pero debió sonar como una sentencia porque Martina se quedó estática en su posición, observándome con ojos de cordero. "Quiero decir," lo intenté de nuevo, sentándome a su lado, en su puesto, "puedes quedarte ahí si quieres." Y luego de una pausa incómoda añadí: "Siempre me hace sentir mejor observar el cielo."

Martina asintió en silencio, aún con sus ojos clavados en mí, como si no creyera lo que estaba pasando. Y yo solo pude atinar a sacar una galleta de la bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano y ofrecérsela. "Las hizo mi abuela, le quedan muy ricas," susurré tratando de animarle a tomarla con una sonrisa suave.

Martina ni siquiera titubeó en regalarme una sonrisa con todos los dientes como recompensa.

* * *

Abrir la caja que era Martina Hernández significaba más de lo que me había esperado. Para empezar, todo el interrogatorio al que me había visto enfrentada las primeras semanas de clases no era ni una cuarta parte de la increíble capacidad de Martina de llenar el silencio. No me hizo falta ser muy inquisitiva para enterarme de todas las cosas que el resto del pueblo se moría por saber y mucho más. Martina era una vorágine de palabras y energía sin control cuando quería serlo, dominaba el arte de la conversación de una forma en la que yo ni siquiera me atrevía a soñar; y aunque al principio me costaba seguirle el ritmo éramos el complemento perfecto: una boca inundada de historias y un par de orejas sedientas de un poco de emoción. No fue hasta que me volví su amiga que noté lo mucho que pesaba sobre mí el silencio permanente en que se había convertido mi vida.

Martina había venido de Buenos Aires por tierra junto a su padre y madre. Había sido una decisión precipitada por la pérdida del empleo de su padre y la mala situación económica de su país: un plan improvisado a último momento, cuando los ahorros empezaban a escasear y el casero estaba planeando echarlos a la calle. Durante ese tiempo me contó de días enteros de andar en auto, apretados junto a todas sus cosas y con las piernas entumecidas; de noches acurrucada en el asiento trasero soñando con montañas que nunca aparecían en el horizonte; y de la tarde en que por fin aparecieron. Sus padres, empecinados en hacer de esa experiencia algo divertido, habían decidido detenerse en cada destino turístico que se topase en su camino; aun cuando a veces eso significaba separarse varios kilómetros de su ruta principal. Al final les había costado un poco menos de una semana dejar su patria a sus espaldas y abrirse camino por la cordillera, en dirección al sur.

Como era de esperarse, jamás habían planeado terminar su viaje en nuestro pueblo. El padre de Martina era profesor, y su idea principal era buscar trabajo en las escuelas alrededor de la capital, en donde —según había oído— siempre estaban faltos de personal. Sin embargo, la búsqueda no había resultado tan bien como habían esperado y pronto la familia entera se había visto obligada a moverse más y más al sur en un andar tan desesperado como infructífero. El padre de Martina ya se estaba planteando la alternativa de trabajar medio tiempo como mesero y el resto como empaquetador en algún almacén cuando le llegó del cielo la noticia de que en Almahue estaban buscando un profesor de historia. Y ahora los tres estaba aquí: su padre en el colegio de varones, ella en el de niñas, y su madre buscando algún empleo de segundo tiempo.

De todo esto y mucho más hablábamos todos los días, la mayor parte durante los recreos mientras compartíamos la merienda, pero también a susurros entre las clases cuando las profesoras no estaban prestando mucha atención, y pasándonos notitas por debajo de la mesa cuando sí lo estaban. Fue así como de un día para otro pasé de ser nadie a convertirme, a ojos de todos, en la mejor amiga de Martina. Y fue con la misma rapidez que Martina perdió su estatus como la chica popular que parecía estar destinada a ser para hundirse en las sombras conmigo. Éramos como dos ovejas negras en un mar albino; un pequeño rebaño indiferente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor siempre y cuándo estuviésemos juntas.

Al menos hasta que sonaba la última campanada.

* * *

Fue una tarde de sábado cuando todo cambió definitivamente.

Lo recuerdo a la perfección. Era uno de esos extraños días donde los nubarrones grises parecían haberse esfumado de una vez por todas de nuestro cielo, y el sol se esforzaba en brillar sobre la tierra húmeda.

La clase de día en los que a mi abuela le fascinaba echarme de la casa para obligarme a tomar un poco de aire.

En esos tiempos parecía que nunca conseguía absorber suficiente de nada a donde fuera que fuese, y mi abuela no paraba de tratar cosas nuevas conmigo como si fuese una planta a punto de marchitarme a la que se había obstinado a salvar. Una parte dentro de mí no paraba de preguntarse si aquello era verdad, y mirando hacia atrás puedo afirmar que, aunque mi abuela no estaba tan equivocada en su diagnóstico, sus panaceas no estaban dando muchos resultados. Al menos hasta ese día.

Fue ahí, mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno por las praderas del campo, sintiendo el viento rugir en mi cara y el pasto acariciarme los tobillos, que la encontré. Con los brazos extendidos a sus costados y la melena revoloteándole a la espalda, Martina observaba el cielo con atención, como si hubiese un mensaje escrito allá arriba que solo ella pudiese descifrar.

Al principio titubeé, no estaba segura si quería acercarme o no. Por un lado, la imagen de Martina mirando el cielo imitaba tan a la perfección la mañana en la que la había encontrado sentada en mi puesto que me picaban los labios por preguntarle si estaba bien. Pero, por el otro, era consciente que Martina y yo éramos amigas solo dentro del colegio. Puertas adentro conversábamos de cosas superficiales mientras veíamos nuestras mañanas deshacerse entre lecciones y cuadernos, pero una vez fuera nuestros caminos se separaban irremediablemente. En todo ese tiempo no había llegado a conocer la dirección de Martina y estaba segura de que ella no debía conocer la mía, tampoco había recibido una llamada suya jamás, ni habíamos hecho siquiera el intento de caminar juntas a casa. Peor aún, a pesar de todo lo que habíamos hablado apenas sabía cosas de ella en ese entonces: sus gustos y disgustos, sus secretos y sus mañas, todo eso me era completamente desconocido.

¿Le gustaba acaso pasar el tiempo a solas observando las nubes? O, por el contrario, ¿preferiría ser interrumpida a pasar una tarde entera a sus anchas?

Arriesgarse a inquirir al respecto era dar un salto ciego al vacío. 

Por fortuna ese día me sentía con aires de paracaidista.

Los ojos de Martina volvían a lucir tristes y vidriosos, aunque la sonrisa con la que me recibió intentó contar otra historia. Cuando le pregunté qué hacía allí me dijo que solo estaba intentando observar el cielo desde un mejor ángulo, cuando me repitió la pregunta le señalé mi libro con un solo movimiento, y ella asintió sin decir más. El silencio parecía estar a punto de cernirse sobre nosotras, pero decidí no darme por vencida y a sancos disminuí la distancia que nos separaba para recostarme en el pasto a su lado. Al cabo de unos instantes me imitó, mirándome con los mismos ojos de plato de cuándo le regalé la galleta; y aunque la idea de que Martina me consideraba una especie de monstruo incapaz de un mínimo de simpatía me apretó el estómago, a esas alturas solo podía aferrarme a mi paracaídas con fuerzas y rezar por lo mejor.

"Nunca vas a poder mirar bien el cielo si no te recuestas," le expliqué desviando los ojos hacia arriba, "no sin conseguir que se te entumezca el cuello al menos."

Martina rió suavecito. "Supongo que tenés razón, después de todo tu eres la experta," bromeó, empujando mi zapato con el suyo suavemente. No pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

"¿Qué haces realmente acá?" Le pregunté luego de un rato de jugar a quien veía la forma más extraña entre las nubes. Pude sentir como Martina se removía incómoda pero no me atreví a desviar mis ojos hacia ella.

Luego de un rato y cuándo ya pensaba que no respondería murmuró: "Ya te dije, para mirar mejor el cielo."

Asentí suavemente. "¿No vas a contarme por qué estás triste?"

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Martina sonreía con ironía. "Pensé que esa no era nuestra clase de cosas."

"Pues ahora lo es," decreté, girándome para mirarla fijamente.

Martina suspiró antes de responder. "Es solo que lo extraño todo: mis amigos, mi escuela, mi ciudad, el mar. ¡Oh, el mar!" Exclamó girándose también para mirarme con la nostalgia brillando en su rostro. "En esta época siempre aprovechábamos para escaparnos al mar durante los fines de semana. Pero acá todo es diferente, todo se siente distinto aquí entre montañas y árboles, incluso el aire es diferente."

"Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que dejar tu hogar por esto," dije señalando vagamente a mi alrededor. Era un comentario sincero, aunque muy pocas veces había salido de nuestro pueblo sabía a ciencia a cierta que este pequeño grupito de casas pintorescas envueltas en árboles no era nada comparado a la ciudad de la que Martina provenía.

"No es que no me guste estar acá..." comenzó a decir Martina, pero se detuvo al ver mis cejas enarcadas. "Es en serio boluda, es bonito acá, y tranquilo. Es solo que, de algún modo quise creer que nada cambiaría allá cuando me fuese, que mis amigos seguirían siendo mis amigos, que algún día regresaría y todo seguiría siendo igual." Un largo suspiro volvió a interrumpirla. "Ya ni siquiera me responden las llamadas ¿sabés? La mañana en que me hablaste, cuando cambiamos puestos, fue cuando empecé a notar que ya no le importaba a nadie allá."

Tragué saliva nerviosa, sin saber muy bien qué decir. "No suenan como buenos amigos de todos modos."

Martina rió con tristeza, "para nada."

Luego el silencio se cernió entre nosotras unos instantes. Un silencio tan triste como los parpadeos con los que Martina se estaba forzando a retener sus lágrimas.

Me puse de pie de golpe. "Sígueme," ordené recogiendo mi libro, y ante su muda pregunta añadí, "te tengo una sorpresa."

Almahue era desde siempre un pueblo perdido al fin del mundo. Era tan pequeño que casi nunca salía en ningún mapa, y tan poco conocido que solo a unos pocos lugareños el nombre les sonaba familiar. Nuestra pequeña localidad de apenas doscientos habitantes contaba con el lujo de una biblioteca pública, un pequeño cine donde solo transmitían películas antiguas y repetidas los jueves, un mercado de pulgas los viernes, un almacén, una plaza, una iglesia, dos colegios del tamaño de una casona —uno para niñas, otro para niños— y un total de tres computadores antiquísimos con acceso a internet. Encerrada entre árboles y montañas, y unida a la civilización por un descuidado camino de tierra, Almahue era prácticamente una isla en tierra: una pequeña burbuja aislada del resto del mundo de forma fortuita.

Mi abuela me dijo una vez que Almahue era una palabra mapuche que significaba _sitio de fantasmas_, y desde entonces no pude verle con otros ojos: el pueblo donde sus habitantes solo viven la sombra de una vida real, ansiosos por salir corriendo hacia el camino de tierra para hallar algo de diversión, pero condenados a volver siempre. Luego de una semana dentro no importaba cuán llamativas fuesen sus fachadas ni lo bello de sus paisajes, habías visto cada uno de sus lugares y saludado a las mismas caras tantas veces que todo empezaba a carecer de sentido, y la sensación de encierro se volvía evidente. O al menos así era para algunos; otros, en su mayoría gente mayor, se reconfortaban en la seguridad de la rutina y en la sensación de comunidad que nos rodeaba. Pero para alguien como Martina, que había conocido el mundo y la vida en la ciudad, Almahue no debía lucir mucho más distinto a una jaula. Y no importa cuán linda o apacible puede llegar a ser una jaula, sus barrotes siempre terminan por hacerte enloquecer.

Sin embargo, Almahue tenía mucho que ofrecer a quienes se atrevían a buscar, o eso es lo que me había enseñado el salir a cazar aire tan seguido. Secretos que solo le revelaba a sus habitantes más inquietos y maravillas que solo interesaban a los ojos más observadores. La sorpresa de Martina era una de estas últimas.

Había tropezado con el sendero entre los árboles hace años, un verano en el que buscaba un lugar apacible y con suficiente sombra para leer tranquila. Se trataba de un pequeño caminito ondeante, casi invisible, que seguía cuesta abajo hasta un punto donde la tierra se volvía rocas macizas y el rumor del agua inundaba tus oídos. Cuando había preguntado al respecto mi abuela había dicho que no era una sorpresa para nadie en el pueblo, cuando mis compañeras de curso se habían enterado decidieron tras tan solo una visita que no valía la pena volver jamás. Pero para mí ese lugar tenía un espacio especial en mi corazón, y esperaba que a Martina le gustase tanto como a mí.

"Oh, Manuela," susurró Martina cuando por fin llegamos y sus ojos brillaron con emoción, "no es posible." Frente a nosotras el mar se abría amplio y de un tono azul oscuro; las olas lamían las orillas de las piedras a nuestro alrededor con calma; y el olor a sal y humedad impregnaba el ambiente, opacando todo lo demás.

"No es el mismo océano que conoces, y no se puede hacer mucho más que mojarse los pies, pero..."

"Es perfecto," declaró sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Gracias por mostrármelo," añadió apretando mi mano con suavidad.

"De nada," susurré.

Ese día nos quedamos ahí riendo a carcajadas y tirando piedritas sobre al agua hasta que la marea subió lo suficiente para lamernos los zapatos. Cuando las primeras estrellas empezaron a iluminar el cielo y la brisa de tornó demasiado fría, regresamos juntas sorteando prados de flores y empujándonos la una a la otra con la risa aun colgando de nuestros labios. Nuestros caminos finalmente se separaron entre una entrecruzada y un silencio nervioso, no recuerdo bien qué dije para despedirme, pero recuerdo que antes de irme Martina tomó mi brazo con suavidad y musitó que debíamos volver a hacer lo de esa tarde uno de estos días.

No pude estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

Desde ese día en adelante Martina y yo comenzamos a contarnos cosas reales de nosotras mismas. Se enteró de mis labios de mi pasión por la literatura, de mi fascinación por secuestrar montañas de libros de la biblioteca, y mi don para registrar todas las tiendas de libros de segunda mano que se toparan conmigo. También le conté de mi paladar dulce, del antiguo walkman que había heredado de mi madre y de la pequeña colección de CDs que había logrado juntar con los años, de cómo no sabía dibujar nada más que flores y árboles, de las recetas que ayudaba a mi abuela a hornear, de nuestro jardín, nuestra casa. Incluso le hablé de la libreta donde escribía poemas, y llegué a recitarles algunas de mis estrofas favoritas un par de veces, a pesar de que mi corazón parecía querer explotar cada vez que abría la boca y mi voz sonaba débil y titubeante. A Martina no le importaban esos detalles, decía que había nacido para ser una poetisa.

Por mi parte me enteré de que Martina sentía una pasión inexplicable por recorrer los mercados de pulgas hasta dar con algo único, y que a veces, cuando estaba aburrida, le gustaba coleccionar recortes de revistas en una caja que guardaba bajo su cama. Supe también el sabor de su helado favorito, que el otoño era su estación predilecta y que los atardeceres la apasionaban. Que sus abuelos, los padres de su madre, se habían quedado en Mendoza, y que les escribía una carta al mes y los llamaba todos los viernes. Un día incluso me confesó que había tenido clases de canto cuando pequeña y amaba cantar para sus padres y para sí misma, y ofreció cantarme algo. No creo haber escuchado nunca una voz más bella jamás.

Empezamos a devolvernos juntas a casa. Nuestras tardes se basaban en corretear por el pueblo y sus alrededores tratando de retrasar lo más posible la hora de la despedida. Juntas recorríamos cada calle y pradera con ojos de sorpresa, como si fuese la primera vez que nos topásemos con esos lugares; nos escabullíamos dentro del cine y nos ahogábamos con nuestra propia risa cambiándole los diálogos a las películas; y le gritábamos locuras a la mar cada que la visitábamos. Incluso los días en que el cielo amenazaba con caerse sobre nuestras cabezas y la lluvia parecía querer inundar el pueblo de los fantasmas tomábamos nuestros paraguas e impermeables y corríamos como desquiciadas hasta que nuestros calcetines se empapaban o alguien salía a reprendernos, todo valía la pena si podíamos pasar un rato extra juntas.

No tenía idea hasta ese entonces que se podía ser tan feliz con tan poco.

* * *

El día en que finalmente conocí la casa de Martina fue durante una semana de pruebas a mediados del semestre. Recuerdo todo claramente, las manos de Martina jugueteando nerviosamente como nunca antes las había visto, sus ojos desviándose a cualquier lugar que no fuese mi cara y la pregunta de si me gustaría ir a su casa un rato. Recuerdo también que durante esos días Martina y yo no habíamos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntas porque nuestras profesoras se había propuesto hacer nuestras vidas imposibles aumentando la carga de estudio a niveles ridículos; y que de algún modo la había extrañado muchísimo a pesar de que la veía todos los días.

En el camino Martina trató de prepararme para lo que me esperaba dentro de su casa. No estoy muy segura de lo que dijo exactamente, pero sí sé que para cuando alcanzamos su calle esperaba encontrarme con la encarnación arquitectónica del caos cuando, en cambio, me recibió una adorable casita de dos pisos, paredes rosáceas y puerta de madera. Adentro una multitud de abrigos nos esperaban en el recibidor, junto con un par de botas de agua; en la pared reinaban las fotos familiares, como si los Hernández hubiesen vivido en esa casa por generaciones en lugar de tan solo unos meses; y montañas de libros se acumulaban en los estantes, las mesas y el pasillo, encarnando la idea de mi casa ideal. Creo que ver la aprobación en mi rostro ante tal belleza de desorden le permitió a Martina relajarse y actuar con más naturalidad, pues la escuché suspirar de alivio a mis espaldas antes de girarme a ver su sonrisa.

Sus padres estaban en la cocina tratando de actuar como si no supieran que iba a venir ese día y fallando horriblemente desde el momento en que puse un pie en el piso encerado y los hallé vigilando la puerta con atención. La madre de Martina, una mujer bella con el pelo castaño y la misma sonrisa de su hija, casi se abalanzó sobre mí para darme un abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla; sus ojos brillaban de emoción cuando Martina me presentó ante ellos, y sin gastar un segundo de su tiempo declaró que era una niña preciosa y educadísima. El padre, un hombre de cabello rubio y lentes me ofreció su mano y supe inmediatamente de dónde había sacado Martina esa costumbre. Tras darme un apretón suave me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice: "Así que tú eres Manuela, he oído por ahí que eres una chica increíblemente inteligente y divertidísima; y espero que al menos una cosa buena de nosotros haya llegado a tus oídos."

Obviamente ambos me agradaron de forma instantánea.

Arriba, en el cuarto de Martina, sentadas a los pies de su cama con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón se disculpó por sus padres, como si no hubiesen sido absolutamente perfectos. "Han estado mucho más aprensivos desde que se enteraron de lo que pasó con mis antiguos amigos y les pone muy feliz saber que no estoy sola acá."

"Pues a mí me encantaron," declaré.

"Creo que te aman," confesó Martina, "han estado babeando por ti desde hace semanas, insistiéndome para que te invitara a venir. Si no te cuidas puede que te adopten a la fuerza." Bromeó, tratando de contener su propia risa.

Me hice la indignada, "Ya veo, ¿así que si no es por tus padres nunca me hubieses invitado?" Pregunté, poniendo mi mano en mi pecho y forzando una expresión dolida.

"Tú tampoco me has invitado a la tuya," sentenció.

"Yo te hablé primero," quise contradecirle, pero al ver su mirada inquisitiva agregué, "está bien, no primero, pero sí por primera vez fuera de la escuela; _Y_ te mostré la ruta al mar. Así que como yo lo veo voy ganando en esta ecuación."

"No me hables de ecuaciones, por favor," suplicó poniendo cara de tragedia.

Sonreí bobamente en respuesta.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos entre risotadas, devorando las golosinas que nos traían cada cierto tiempo y jugando a tirarnos una bola de papel. Cuando la luz empezó a escasear vimos un poco de televisión en el salón y conversamos con sus padres. La madre de Martina me impidió irme sin llevarle una caja de galletas a mi abuela, y aunque traté de explicarle que estaría encantada con el gesto, no paró de lamentarse que no pudiese hornear como ella. Su padre me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa, y antes de irme me dio una palmadita en el hombro y me agradeció por hacer que Martina no parase de sonreír todos los días.

No encontré palabras para explicarle lo feliz que Martina me hacía a mí.

* * *

El día siguiente era el último sábado del mes, lo que significaba que mi abuela y yo iríamos a la ciudad más cercanas a realizar algunas compras importantes: un par de remedios para ella, detergente al por mayor, sacos de harina y uno que otro cachivache necesario que no podíamos conseguir en el almacén de nuestro pueblo, y, si nos sobraba algo de dinero, quizás algo de ropa para mí o algún libro o disco. Por esos meses mi abuela estaba privilegiando mi armario por sobre cualquier otra cosa, y juntaba el dinero de los dulces que vendía y las monedas que le sobraban con pasión. Recuerdo que decía que una chica respetable debía tener ropa bonita para ir a la universidad, y que no me dejaría ir todos los días con las mismas pilchas siempre. Y aunque toda mi ropa venía de tiendas de segunda mano, nos asegurábamos de que todo se viese pulcro, ordenado y de buena calidad antes de adquirir cualquier cosa.

Los últimos sábados del mes también eran interesantes para mí porque era mi oportunidad de ir a visitar al que antes había sido mi único amigo: Francisco.

Lo conocí en uno de nuestros viajes de compra unos 4 años atrás, o más bien mi abuela me lo consiguió. Habíamos ido a una tienda de discos compactos a rebuscar entre sus ofertas algo digno de añadir a mi colección cuando nuestras manos se rozaron por accidente al intentar alcanzar el mismo álbum. Creo haber enrojecido hasta las orejas y haber apartado mi mano sin siquiera fijarme en la otra persona. Sé que fue mi abuela la que empezó la conversación, algo sobre tener el mismo gusto musical y la edad de su nieta; y luego un pequeño interrogatorio sobre su nombre y de dónde era su acento. En fin, de algún modo u otro habíamos acabado desparramados entre los estantes de los vinilos hablando de bandas de rock y de la vida; y desde entonces habíamos sido inseparables. Al menos en el sentido metafórico.

Francisco vivía y asistía al colegio en la ciudad, y yo pasaba mis días rodeada de fantasmas. Fue evidente para nosotros que sería muy difícil vernos de nuevo, pero algo en ese rato que conversamos nos dijo que valía la pena el esfuerzo. Durante ese año mi abuela se había encargado de ser convenientemente olvidadiza, y empezamos a visitar más seguido la ciudad; Francisco, por su parte, se las había ingeniado para convencer a sus padres que era una buena idea atravesar unos cuantos kilómetros en dirección a la nada para venir a verme al menos una vez por semana. Sus padres habían dicho que Almahue tenía un encanto único y una belleza inigualable, pero como las personas sensatas que eran nunca pensaron cambiar la ciudad por el aislamiento y se contentaron con manejar de un lado a otro.

Al cumplir los quince, le permitieron a Francisco venirse en bicicleta al pueblo y desde entonces nos veíamos casi todos los días, hasta ese año. Los padres de Francisco lo habían inscrito en un preuniversitario y sumado con sus clases de piano en las tardes, sus días libres eran casi inexistentes. De todas maneras, seguíamos llamándonos todos los días y, por sugerencia suya, nos mandábamos cartas y postales de vez en cuando como si fuésemos amigos viviendo en ciudades lejanas. También había venido a verme un par de domingos y habíamos gastado las horas hablando sin parar hasta revelar a detalle lo que pasaba en la vida del otro. La amistad con Francisco era así, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasase siempre se sentía como si nos hubiésemos visto hace apenas unas horas: como dos piezas de un set destinadas a juntarse, dos almas hermanadas que lograban entenderse sin palabras.

Martina no lo había conocido aún, ni él a ella. No porque yo no quisiese, sino porque los domingos eran su día en familia y no quería darle una mala impresión a sus padres secuestrándomela un domingo, pero estaba segura de que se llevarían bien de inmediato. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Ese sábado era especial, de todas formas. Lo llevábamos planeando desde hace tiempo, él se había encargado de convencer a sus padres de dejarlo saltarse el preuniversitario; y mi abuela y yo nos habíamos despertado muy temprano para realizar nuestras compras rápido y dejarme el resto del día para vagar junto a él. Nos encontramos en el mercado de siempre, me acompañó junto a mi abuela por los locales de siempre, se ofreció a cargar nuestras bolsas e incluso nos ayudó a buscar un par de sweaters y faldas bonitas para llevarnos con nosotras, como todo el caballero que siempre había sido. Fue como a eso de las once de la mañana que ayudamos a mi abuela a subir al colectivo y fuimos libres de hacer a nuestro gusto.

"Y bien señorita," me dijo mientras caminábamos del brazo por la calle, "¿está lista para asistir a su cita?"

Creo que solo reí y asentí con la cabeza como respuesta.

Fue un día inolvidable. Fuimos al cine a ver una película que nunca había visto (un lujo cuando eres de Almahue, sinceramente), comimos completos de almuerzo y por la tarde fuimos a los juegos de máquina donde conseguimos juntar la suficiente cantidad de tickets para llevarnos tres llaveros con forma de nave espacial: uno para cada uno y otro para Martina. Aún recuerdo la risa de Francisco al verme derrotar todos los topos con mi mazo, y conservo con afecto mi copia de las fotos que nos sacamos en una cabina fotográfica, aunque en ninguna se nos hace mucha justicia.

Cuando se hizo más tarde, Francisco me llevó en la parte de atrás de su bicicleta de vuelta a mi casa, había instalado un rayo portador solo para mí hace años, y aunque teníamos que bajarnos y caminar cada que el sendero iba en subida, era mucho más rápido de este modo. Todavía puedo oír nuestros gritos de júbilo al bajar en picada por cada pequeña colina; el viento golpeando mi rostro y enmarañando mi cabello; y como más de una vez estuvimos a punto de caernos al piso por estar tonteando. Al llegar a casa mi abuela tenía la once preparada para los dos, con esas galletas de nueces que Francisco adoraba y pan recién sacado del horno, y cuando terminamos de comer, fuimos a refugiarnos a mi habitación hasta que sus padres vinieron a buscarlo en el auto.

Recuerdo, también, estar sonriendo como boba mientras los despedía con ambos brazos desde la calle.

Últimamente las mejillas me dolían en la noche de tanto sonreír, y amaba esa sensación.

* * *

Martina estaba distante el lunes siguiente. Al principio no me fijé mucho en su saludo cortante o el hecho de que no me estuviera dirigiendo la mirada, no había presenciado un día lunes en el que llegase con ánimos de hacer algo más que seguir durmiendo en su cama; y si era honesta yo tampoco me sentía muy despierta a esas horas. La situación se volvió más evidente cuando llegó el primer receso y decidió salir sola de la sala sin darme tiempo de guardar mis cosas, pero no le quise dar mucha importancia y esperé a que regresara por mí para salir juntas. Me di cuenta, finalmente, de que el problema era conmigo cuando no quiso responder ninguna de mis preguntas a su regreso, justo cuando se reanudaba nuestra lección de matemáticas; pero no importó cuánto la interrogué al respecto en el siguiente recreo, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo Martina estaba muda.

No tenía idea de qué podía haber pasado. Empecé a repasar rápidamente todo lo dicho y hecho en su casa, tratando de descubrir en qué podía haberme equivocado. No recordaba haber dicho nada maleducado ni haber sido irrespetuosa, y los padres de Martina habían parecido sinceramente felices de conocerme. Pero quizás me había equivocado, quizás solo estaba tratando de ser amables para no hacerme sentir mal. Quizás, después de todo, Martina se había arrepentido de ser mi amiga.

Una parte de mí sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta que no valía la pena pasar las tardes conmigo y decidiera cambiar de amistades. Era la misma sensación odiosa que me había invadido el primer año que pasé conociendo a Francisco: la idea de que yo no era suficiente; que nadie querría gastar el tiempo conviviendo con una muerta en vida; que las flores a punto de marchitarse debían permanecer solas y ocultas, esperando en silencio a que su final llegase; y que yo, Manuela González, era un intento patético de amiga para todos. Lamentablemente, desde que había conocido a Martina ya no me sentía al borde del abismo, y la idea de volver a mi antigua vida de repente parecía querer estrangular mi corazón hasta que mi pecho explotara. Aún más desdichadamente: era consciente de que nunca sería capaz de obligarla a permanecer a mi lado si eso ya no la hacía feliz.

"¿Ya no quieres ser mi amiga?" Le pregunté esa tarde tras salir del colegio.

Martina se volteó a mirarme con el ceño fruncido, pero debí tener una cara demasiado trágica, porque su rostro suavizó casi al instante en que se topó con el mío. "No es eso," murmuró desviando la mirada.

"¿Y entonces?" Repliqué, tratando de armarme de valor, "si vamos a seguir siendo amigas vas a tener que hablarme en algún momento. ¿Por qué estás enojada?"

Martina me volvió a mirar con ojos de duda y tras rumear un par de cosas para sí misma musitó de golpe: "Tu novio es muy guapo."

Sus palabras me pillaron tan desprevenida que no pude ni reaccionar, solo me quedé estática, con los ojos fijos en ella y abriendo y cerrando la boca con la vaga intención de que las palabras salieran de mí de algún modo; como un pez ahogándose fuera del agua.

"Los vi el sábado," aclaró al ver mi cara de incertidumbre, "fui al mercado de la ciudad porque recordé que dijiste que tu abuela y tú iban a ir allá y quería ir a ayudarles. Te vi irte de un brazo de un chico."

De repente todo era tan claro como el agua. Lo primero que mi cerebro procesó era que Martina era capaz de recorrer un par de kilómetros para llegar a un mercadillo de segunda mano con tal de ir a verme, y la idea hizo que me picaran las comisuras de los labios por las ganas de sonreír. Más increíblemente: Martina se había enojado porque no le había hablado de Francisco, y seguramente llevaba dos días enteros rumiando para sí misma en base a un malentendido. E incluso más extraordinariamente: Martina estaba celosa de que yo tenía novio; y esa idea me estrujaba y aceleraba el corazón en partes iguales. La situación era tan surrealista que casi parecía una broma, una demasiado graciosa en mi opinión.

"No te rías, no es divertido," se quejó Martina. "Pensé que confiabas en mí, pero me ocultaste algo así de importante," dijo mirándome con ojos dolidos; y tuve que morderme los labios para dejar de reírme.

"Perdón. Es que te has confundido completamente: Francisco no es para nada mi novio, ni siquiera nos gustamos."

La vi observarme con suspicacia. "Él dijo que era una cita."

"Se refería a una cita de amigos," dije negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía. "Hasta que llegaste tú él fue mi único amigo y como hace tiempo que no nos veíamos decidimos organizar esa salida aprovechando que iría a la ciudad en la que vive. Por favor," supliqué, "no tengo motivos para ocultarte un novio."

Martina se puso roja y volvió a esquivar mis ojos. Meditó unos segundos antes de añadir: "¿Y entonces por qué no me habías hablado nunca de él?"

Esa vez fueron mis ojos los que se desviaron, nerviosos. Suspiré antes de hablar. "Temía que si te hablaba de él te haría recordar a tus antiguos amigos y volverías a estar triste. Es una estupidez, lo sé, pero no me gusta verte llorar," confesé encontrando sus ojos verdes de nuevo, "perdóname".

"Oh, Manuela," exclamó Martina cediendo por fin y saltando a abrazarme, "perdón por ser tan pelotuda contigo, es solo que no pude parar de pensar en ello todo el fin de semana y, no sé, creo que me puse celosa."

"No tienes por qué estarlo." Me parece que dije, uniendo mi brazo al suyo. "Sigues siendo la más genial de nosotras dos."

La mirada que me dedicó Martina en respuesta me mantuvo en vela un par de noches.

* * *

A pesar de ese malentendido, Martina y Francisco se agradaron casi instantáneamente. Luego de explicarle a más detalle quién era él y por qué nunca había podido presentarlos, Martina logró convencer a sus padres de mover el día familiar del domingo al sábado; y cuando terminó la semana los invité a ambos a mi casa. 

Mi abuela estaba encantada. No me lo había insinuado siquiera, pero era evidente que llevaba un buen tiempo queriendo conocer a Martina y se puso tan feliz al verla que le sirvió un trozo gigante de kuchen y le pellizcó las mejillas hasta dejarlas rojas. Francisco también estaba contentísimo, le trajo el llavero de nave espacial a Martina y le sacudió la mano feliz apenas se la ofreció. Recuerdo que los tres se sentaron a la mesa a hablar hasta los codos como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. 

Recuerdo también haber sentido una sensación de calidez mientras escuchaba, por primera vez no sintiéndome excluida de una conversación en la que no participaba, por primera vez sintiéndome tan obviamente querida que la sensación inundaba mi pecho y curvaba mis labios.

Obviamente tuve que intervenir cuando las anécdotas graciosas empezaron a centrarse demasiado en mí, al punto en que mi abuela ya estaba proponiendo revisar los álbumes de fotos antiguos. Empujé velozmente a Francisco y a Martina por el pasillo, ansiosa por refugiarme en mi cuarto por un tiempo y con las mejillas rojas; pero me detuve en seco cuando llegamos a mi puerta. Por supuesto, me había asegurado de limpiar y ordenar profundamente todo para ese día de modo que todo se viera más que presentable, pero eso no cambiaba la calidad de las cosas que había dentro, ni la decoración, ni nada; y no estaba segura de qué pensaría Martina de mi cuarto. Dicen que las cosas que nos pertenecen cuentan mucho de nosotros mismos, y ahí dentro, en las mismas cuatro paredes que me habían visto crecer, parecía que mi alma al desnudo estaba esperándonos.

¿De verdad estaba lista para algo tan grande?

No tuve tiempo de decidirlo, porque antes de que pudiera reaccionar Francisco abrió la puerta por mí y procedió a desparramarse junto a mi cama. Por supuesto, después de todo era casi su segunda casa.

Martina se tomó su tiempo para revisar todo mi cuarto antes de sentarse. Observó la pintura azul de la pared y el blanco que se estaba descascarando en algunas partes del techo; revisó con asombro la enorme ventana que se esforzaba por llenar de luz mi cuarto, y las macetas que descansaban en el alfeizar de la misma; paseó la mirada por los volúmenes de mi estantería y la caja de discos que había colocado ahí; y pasó la mano por la ropa de mi cama. Sin embargo, ninguno de estos detalles le llamó tanto la atención como el manojo de fotos y hojas gastadas que tenía pegado a un trozo de pared: fotocopias de mis poemas favoritos y un par de memorias con Francisco, mi abuela y Martina misma. Encontrarse en mi rincón especial le hizo sonreír con todos los dientes y mirarme con ojos achinados, le sonreí de vuelta en respuesta, nerviosa.

"Tu habitación es bellísima," dijo con un tono de voz tan alegre como sincero que, a pesar de lo gastado de la pintura, lo rayado que estaba el piso de madera, y lo diminuto y oscuro que era todo en comparación a su propio cuarto, me fue imposible dudar de sus palabras. Y algo en mi pecho se agitó en respuesta.

No recuerdo bien qué sucedió esa tarde, solo sé que gastamos horas enteras hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia y riéndonos como desquiciados de cuando en vez, yo con mi cabeza sobre el regazo de Martina y mis piernas sobre las de Francisco. Más tarde, cuando nos vimos obligados a salir a estirar las piernas —la nueva excusa de mi abuela para echarnos de mi cuarto — corrimos por la pradera gritando y dando pequeñas volteretas, afiebrados por la locura de ser jóvenes y felices. Cuando el cielo empezó a empaparse de naranja y nos regresamos a la casa agotados y con el cabello revuelto, Martina declaró con orgullo que ahora los tres éramos una pandilla; y Francisco y yo le sonreímos de vuelta, completamente de acuerdo. De algún modo sus palabras parecían demasiado ciertas, como si se tratase de una verdad que había esperado ser descubierta y que, ahora que había sido dicha en voz alta, se asentaba en nuestros corazones con una calidez insospechada.

Francisco fue el primero en irse, lo bañamos en abrazos antes de dejarlo subir al auto de sus padres y lo continuamos despidiendo incluso cuando su vehículo se convirtió en un punto distante en el horizonte. Martina se iba a ir de noche, después de todo solo era una caminata de cinco minutos y sus padres podían venir a buscarla si estimaban que era demasiado tarde para que una jovencita atravesara sola un pueblo donde nunca pasaba nada; así que nos volvimos a refugiar en mi cuarto a escuchar música juntas y sonreír sin motivo alguno por un rato más.

Casi pude decir que se trató de otro día perfecto en una racha nunca antes vista de días perfectos; pero el teléfono de la casa sonó antes de poder clamar victoria.

Mi madre vivía en Santiago desde que tenía memoria. Se había mudado ahí para buscar un trabajo mejor que cualquier cosa que podría ofrecerle un pueblo de muertos. Para garantizarme un mejor futuro, había dicho mí abuela. El plan original era llevarme con ella cuando se hubiese asentado bien, o eso me habían explicado; pero al no haber logrado terminar sus estudios universitarios el panorama no había sido tan positivo como habían esperado. Ahora vivía con la memoria de una madre que no era más que una voz al otro lado del teléfono. Una voz con un rostro formado en base a fotos que apenas conocía quién era yo a esas alturas tras años de separación, pero que de todos modos actuaba y decíacon ua autoridad ciega.

En esos tiempos de cambios en los que mi vida se sacudía ansiosa por tomar nuevos rumbos, sus llamadas no significaban más que peleas y llanto constante. Ese día no fue la excepción.

Cuando volví a mi cuarto los ojos me picaban y sentía que si dejaba de parpadear por tan solo un segundo las lágrimas inundarían mi rostro. Me acosté sobre la cama con mi vista clavada al techo y el pecho hundido, sin decir ninguna palabra. Tenía la esperanza de que si no me movía la pena se aburriría y saldría volando por la ventana, amurrada ante el prospecto de ser incapaz de arruinar ese día. Estaba tan acostumbrada a las risas desde que había conocido a Martina que no podía imaginar otra noche en que las horas transcurriesen mientras la funda de mi almohada se iba empapando más y más.

No me atreví a desviar los ojos de la pintura descascarada incluso cuando sentí el peso de Martina sobre la cama, ni cuando su hombro se pegó al mío; por el contrario, sacudí mis pestañas con ímpetu tratando de impedir lo inevitable y me vi decepcionada por segunda vez esa tarde.

"Manu," me llamó Martina en un susurro, como si creyese que al hablarme más fuerte me fuese a romper por completo, "¿qué sucede?"

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de explicarle nada.

Hubo un momento de silencio, luego Martina rebuscó algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Sé que a vos te gusta mirar el cielo cuando te sientes triste, pero ya es un poco tarde para salir a cazar nubes así que... tomá," dijo colocando un objeto pequeño y cilíndrico en mi mano. No pude entender qué era al tacto, pero cuando mis ojos se toparon con la envoltura dorada supe inmediatamente que se trataba de uno de los alfajores de dulce de leche que horneaba su abuela en Mendoza, de la caja que le habían regalado: un pequeño trozo de Argentina que se había traído consigo. Su tesoro personal.

Me senté de golpe.

"¡Pero dijiste que eran tus favoritos y que apenas tenías unos cuántos!" Exclamé, mirándola con sorpresa, olvidando por completo que estaba intentando ocultarle mi rostro mojado.

"No importa Manuela," susurró, apartando un par de lágrimas de mis pómulos, "en verdad quiero que tú tengas este," me explicó cerrando mi mano alrededor del alfajor y sonriéndome suavemente.

"No puedo aceptarlo," negué, devolviéndoselo.

Martina suspiró, luego pareció pensarlo un poco más. "¿Y si lo compartimos?"

No tuve opción de oponerme porque Martina ya estaba abriendo el envoltorio antes de que siquiera abriese la boca. "Andá, flaca, dale un mordisco y verás cómo te sientes mejor de inmediato," me alentó, colocando el alfajor a la altura de mi boca.

"Más te vale que de verdad lo compartamos," le amenacé con un suspiro antes de abrir la boca para darle un pequeño mordisco, y todo lo siguiente pareció suceder a mi alrededor en cámara lenta. Martina se inclinó sobre mí, suavemente y, aun sosteniendo el alfajor con sus dedos, procedió a darle un mordisco justo al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos se toparon con los míos mientras todo esto sucedía: nuestros labios apenas separados por un par de centímetros de dulce de leche y masa, y el olor de su perfume inundando todo a mi alrededor. Algo se liberó en ese momento en mi estómago y empezó a hormiguear desenfrenadamente dentro de mí, aumentando mi pulso hasta que mis oídos fueron sordos a cualquier otra cosa que no fuese mis propios latidos.

Se separó de mi tan rápido como se acercó y empezó a mordisquear su trozo del alfajor como si nada hubiese pasado. Y, tras pensarlo un poco mientras el chocolate y el dulce de leche se derretía en mi boca, me convencí de que no había sido nada en realidad. De que, posiblemente, aquella había sido la forma más sencilla de probarme que compartiríamos el dulce. Y que mi corazón solo estaba especialmente sensible a todo ese día.

Luego de eso, recuerdo vagamente la sensación de mi pecho ahogándose en risas mientras Martina hacía cuánta payasada se le ocurría para sacarme una sonrisa antes de irse.

Y una noche de desvelo pensando en qué hubiese pasado si me hubiese animado a dar un mordisco más grande a ese alfajor.


	2. La Flor

Luego de esa tarde me volví mucho más consciente de todo cuando estaba alrededor de Martina. No es como que no me hubiese fijado en ella antes, sinceramente me sabía de memoria cada uno de sus rasgos y gestos; pero hasta ese entonces nunca había notado con tanta claridad cada uno de sus detalles. El sencillo rubor de sus mejillas sobre su piel de leche, el aroma de su crema de manos, el brillo de su cabello bajo el baño del sol, la suavidad de su tez, y las sensaciones que me producía su sonrisa empezaron a resaltar ante mi mirada. Hasta las pequeñas sombras que sus pestañas dibujaban sobre sus mejillas empezaron a ser evidentes ante mis ojos. Era como si de un día para otro hubiese despertado de un sueño, como si todo este tiempo hubiese estado aturdida y ahora por fin pudiese ver con claridad la incuestionable verdad de que todo en ella, cada centímetro y pulgada, era ridículamente perfecto, tal como si fuese una obra de arte hecha persona: la mismísima reencarnación de Galatea.

Más importante aún: empecé a notar cada vez más la cercanía que había entre nosotras. Fui consciente del beso que depositaba en mi mejilla cada mañana al saludarme, de su cabello rozando mi piel cuando se inclinaba a mi lado, de su brazo unido al mío, de su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, su codo junto a mi codo, de la calidez de su piel, el sonido de su respiración: todo. Poco a poco y sin darme cuenta cómo, empecé a anhelar secretamente cada roce intencional y caricia amable. A veces sentía que un hormigueo me recorría de pies a cabeza, y que si no me acercaba a ella terminaría explotando; otras, que mi corazón se entibiaba de una felicidad inconmensurable, impulsándome a buscar por mi cuenta algún mimo inocente. Lamentablemente esas sensaciones casi siempre iban acompañadas por la intuición de que, si lo hacía, si me atrevía a moverme tan solo un centímetro en su dirección estaría poniendo las manos al fuego. Y el miedo a quemarme entera siempre era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

El día en que finalmente hice algo al respecto me picaban las manos y me sudaban las palmas. Llevábamos un rato caminando en silencio hacia nuestro rincón favorito de la pradera, tan juntas la una con la otra que nuestros antebrazos ya se habían encontrado un par de veces, pero demasiado lejos para calmar el escalofrío que recorría mi cuerpo entero. A nuestros costados nuestras manos colgaban hermosamente libres, desgarradoramente solas, y no pude soportarlo más. Sé que tuve la intención de fingir que era algo casual, que fijé la vista en un punto inexistente, mantuve la respiración y salté al vacío tal como la primera vez, y como todas las otras primeras veces. Mi dedo meñique buscó el suyo a tientas, sosteniéndose de él en un abrazo débil, y mi alma pareció suspirar de alivio por un instante.

También recuerdo la decepción de sentir que Martina no reaccionaba, y el miedo a haberme equivocado horriblemente, de poder perderla por un acto impulsivo e innecesario. Mil pensamientos nublaron mi mente en ese momento, tan drásticos y terribles que mi corazón se empezó a acelerar y mis pulmones a ahogarse. Me esforcé en no boquear, desesperada ante la aplastante sensación del rechazo, e intenté forzar una actitud tranquila; como si la idea de huir lejos, tan lejos que ni la pena ni la vergüenza pudiesen jamás alcanzarme, no estuviese nublando mis ojos y sacudiendo mi respiración. Pero por más que mi cerebro mandara señales de alerta algo en mí, una especie de curiosidad compulsiva, me impedía irme sin antes averiguar qué estaba pasando. Y aunque la sola idea me ponía la piel de gallina, alcé mis ojos para ver su reacción.

Martina me miraba con una sonrisa al borde de la risa. Sacudió la cabeza cuando nuestros ojos se toparon como si no creyera las bobadas que era capaz de hacer y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo de forma inmediata, conscientes del majestuoso baile de su melena y de lo ridícula que había sido. Pero cuando quise separarme, Martina unió su mano con la mía: palma con palma, dedo con dedo; y de pronto ese suave contacto se sintió mejor que cualquier caricia que hubiese recibido antes en mi vida. Su mano, suave y cálida, envolvió la mía de forma amable y delicada, encajando de forma tan perfecta que de repente me envolvió la idea surrealista de que nuestras manos habían estado esperando todo este tiempo para encontrarse.

Cuando volví a levantar los ojos, Martina soltó una risa nerviosa y bajita. La mía, dichosa y ruidosa, salió a borbotones de forma instantánea, y luego de eso ninguna de las dos pudo parar. Demasiado felices como para hacer algo más que reír como trastornadas y correr hasta quedarnos sin aliento, siempre cuidadosas de no soltar la mano de la otra.

* * *

Tomarse de manos con Martina empezó a volverse algo cotidiano. Primero a la salida de la escuela, cuando estábamos demasiado lejos para que cualquier ojo indiscreto pudiese pillarnos desprevenidas, protegiendo nuestro secreto entre la sombra de los árboles y la brisa del mar; y luego, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que otras chicas lo hacían todo el tiempo y sin vergüenza alguna, ante los ojos de todo el mundo. La mano de Martina, igual de suave y acogedora que la primera vez, se volvió una sensación tan familiar que a veces podía sentir la calidez de su palma incluso estando sola, como si su tacto ardiera contra mi piel incluso a la distancia. Otras veces, cuando nadie miraba hacia nuestra dirección, Martina guiaba nuestras manos a su rostro y depositaba un casto beso sobre mis dedos que me provocaba cosquillas y robaba suspiros.

Y sonreíamos.

Sonreíamos tanto que no había momento del día en que no me doliesen las mejillas, tanto que Martina decía que hasta a sus padres se les estaba contagiando nuestro buen humor constante. Podría afirmar que todo era alegría durante esa época, pero el teléfono seguía sonando al menos dos veces por semanas.

De hecho, el teléfono había sonado ese día, al volver de la escuela; y aunque me había esforzado en lavarme el rostro y poner una buena cara supe de inmediato que Martina se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Siempre se daba cuenta de todo, incluso de las cosas que ni yo misma notaba; y aunque muchas veces no lograba enterarse de los motivos de mi congoja, siempre hallaba una forma de consolarme. Esa tarde, no obstante, mientras observábamos las estrellas en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas, Martina volvió a intentar descubrir qué me pasaba.

"Ella no quiere escucharme," creo haber musitado luego de un silencio larguísimo, y por la reacción de Martina supe que ya había abandonado la idea de recibir una respuesta, "quiere que estudie algo que no me gusta, y que abandone mis ideas sobre mi futuro."

"¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres hacer?"

Sonreí con ironía, "va a sonar tonto... mi sueño," aclaré

"Si es tu sueño entonces jamás podría parecerme tonto," declaró, apretando mi mano para darme ánimos.

Suspiré. "Me gustaría escribir. No solo poemas, sino historias, libros incluso. Quisiera aprender a hacer esas cosas y quizás, algún día, publicar algo. Sé que suena imposible, pero..."

"Manu, no te atrevas a decirlo," me interrumpió, apoyándose en su codo para poder mirarme a los ojos, su brazo apretado contra el mío aun sosteniendo mi mano, "¿no has leído las cosas que escribes? ¡Obviamente naciste para esto!"

No pude evitar sonreír con dulzura con sus palabras.

"Además," agregó, feliz de ver que la conversación estaba dando resultado, "tu madre no tiene idea, podrías soñar con ser cosas mucho peores que una escritora."

"¿Cómo qué?" dije sonriendo.

"Drogadicta," soltó sin pensarlo mucho, y le respondí con una risotada. "Criminal, narco..."

"No creo que nadie _sueñe_ volverse nada de eso al crecer," repliqué sonriendo con más ganas. Martina me imitó.

"Okay, veo tu punto." Y luego de meditarlo un poco añadió, "podrías querer unirte a un circo."

Reí con ganas, "¿qué podría hacer yo en un circo siquiera?"

Martina sonrió con malicia, soltando mi mano. "El acto de la niña más flaquita del mundo," anunció, empezando a hacerme cosquillas, "damas y caballeros, acérquense a verla: come como una persona normal, pero luce como una lámina de papel: Maaaaaanuela." Dijo con voz de presentadora, mientras me ahogaba con mi propia risa.

"Basta," suplique inútilmente. Solo me dejó en paz cuando anuncié que si seguía así dejaría de respirar en cualquier momento. Ahí, tirada sobre el pasto con el cabello revuelto, la respiración agitada y lágrimas de dicha en los ojos, supe que siempre y cuando estuviese junto a Martina nada impediría que fuese la persona más feliz del mundo; y esa verdad hizo que mi pecho ardiera de satisfacción.

Martina, aún inclinada sobre mí, apartó un mechón de cabello de mi rostro sonriendo con ternura. "La niña más bella del mundo," añadió en un susurro, acariciando mi mejilla; y creo que mi corazón saltó con tantas fuerzas que fue imposible que Martina no lo notara.

Y entonces pasó.

Fue todo tan rápido que a veces mi memoria no logra conectar las imágenes. Recuerdo los ojos de Martina desviándose de los míos a otro punto más bajo de mi rostro, y la suave caricia de su largo cabello cayendo alrededor mío a medida que se iba acercando, el calor de su aliento sobre mi piel, el olor de su perfume de nuevo invadiendo mi mundo y, finalmente, la presión de unos labios contra los míos. Primero sentí un dolor en mi pecho que ardía de forma exquisita, como si algo dentro de mí se derritiese lentamente; luego vinieron las mariposas a repartir cosquillas dentro de mi estómago y sobre mi piel, y el hormigueo de mis labios y los latidos de mi corazón. Ahí, estática y demasiado encantada con cada sensación como para poder moverme, fui consciente de que todos los anhelos nacidos en mis noches de desvelo se estaban haciendo realidad, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción, rogando porque el tiempo se detuviese y ese momento perdurase por siempre.

Pero Martina abrió los ojos de repente y me pilló mirándola con la sorpresa pintada en mi rostro. Se separó de mí tan rápido que mi cerebro no pudo procesar la repentina ausencia de sus labios sobre los míos, y tuve que tantearlos con mis dedos para comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño. Martina volvió a mirarme angustiada y con el rostro rojísimo, como si estuviese tanto asustada como avergonzada; y por unos segundos temí que se hubiese arrepentido. Se alejó un par de centímetros de mí, cubriendo su boca con su mano. "Perdoná," exclamó, "es que pensé que tú... que nosotras dos... Perdón, Manuela, soy una tonta; por favor, no me odies," suplicó al borde del llanto.

Me enderecé de inmediato, aun sintiendo como mis labios hormigueaban de la emoción y tomé su mano. "No, no es eso," susurré nerviosa, y los ojos de Martina me miraron confundida, "es solo que... no me lo esperaba, no pensé que tu alguna vez querrías hacer algo así... pensé que solo era yo."

Martina me miró sorprendida unos segundos y luego suspiró de alivio soltando una risita nerviosa. "No tenés idea de por cuánto tiempo he soñado con besarte, Manuela."

Bajé la mirada y jugueteé con mis manos porque de repente todo era mucho. Demasiado fuertes los latidos de mi corazón, demasiada felicidad para una sola persona, demasiado amor. Si no me calmaba un poco era posible que me muriese por el puro peso de mi alegría sobre mi cuerpo. Sonreí como boba, "ese fue mi primer beso," confesé, "no tenía ni idea de qué hacer."

Martina rió de nuevo, acercándose a mí para plantarme un beso en la frente y abrazarme por la espalda. "Si querés puedo enseñarte."

Creo que nunca antes había sonreído con tantas fuerzas en mi vida.

* * *

Estar de novia con Martina significaba que la tristeza no existía más en mi vida. Incluso cuando discutía con mi madre, el recuerdo de que Martina me estaba esperando en la pradera para robarme besos y susurrarme cosas al oído lograba sacarme una sonrisa. Todos los días corríamos hasta alcanzar el campo o el mar, a veces a besarnos hasta que los labios nos dolían; otras, a hacer las mismas tonterías que llevábamos haciendo desde el inicio, pero que ahora, con la consciencia de que nos amábamos con locura, se sentían distintas de algún modo. Después de todo, observar las nubes no era lo mismo si lo hacíamos abrazadas, rodar por la pradera no era en nada idéntico al pasado si al final me esperaba un beso, e ir a la escuela era absolutamente distinto cuando mi compañera de puesto y yo compartíamos miradas cómplices todo el tiempo. Ser novia de Martina, en fin, era como vivir un mundo nuevo sin haber cambiado nada.

O casi nada.

Durante esa época también empezamos a hacer cosas nuevas juntas. Martina decía que nuestra vida de novias ameritaba tener citas de vez en cuando, y aunque no siempre teníamos los fondos o el permiso de nuestros padres para salir del pueblo; nos las ingeniábamos para hacer cosas especiales la una por la otra. Un día, Martina retiró un libro al azar en la biblioteca y preparó un picnic para ambas, nos entretuvimos toda esa tarde actuando los diálogos de los personajes y llenándonos la boca de dulces. Otro, la arrastré a la feria de pulgas para comprar una caja de revistas antiguas, y corrimos a mi casa a revisarlas y recortar nuestras imágenes favoritas. Pero a veces, cuando teníamos suficiente dinero ahorrado y la bendición de nuestras familias, íbamos al cine en la ciudad a ver películas con nuestras manos unidas, o a compartir un helado, o a pasear del brazo por algún parque. 

Breves momentos que hacían que nuestros ojos brillaran de la pura ilusión.

Pequeños lujos que no se habrían sentido tan maravillosos si no nos hubiéramos tenido la una a la otra.

El resto del tiempo nos cuidábamos de que nadie supiera de lo nuestro. Rodeadas de gente no éramos más que amigas cercanas; solas, éramos dos amantes cobijadas por la felicidad de no tener que permanecer más tiempo separadas. Tratábamos de mantener un perfil bajo en a escuela, cuidándonos de no decir ni hacer nada que llamase la atención sobre nosotras; y rehuíamos a los fantasmas lo más posible, adictas al sabor de la vida y la felicidad. Afuera, la naturaleza era el santuario de nuestro afecto, la mar nuestra cómplice y el cielo nuestro único testigo. Dentro, el silencio era nuestra armadura. Y creo que hicimos un buen trabajo ocultándonos de todos; aunque, si soy sincera, a veces el amor que nos teníamos era tan fuerte que casi podía sentir cómo se resbalaba por nuestros ojos, y entonces me parecía imposible que los demás no sospechasen nada. Por fortuna la gente siempre ve solo lo que quiere ver.

Por mi parte, no le mencioné a nadie de lo nuestro. Mi madre seguramente no lo aceptaría jamás de todos modos: si querer ser escritora ya era un problema, me imaginaba que salir con otra niña sería razón suficiente para desheredarme. Tampoco podía saber con certeza qué pensaría mi abuela de nosotras, seguramente no se enojaría, pero tampoco podía suponer que se pondría contenta; y no quise incomodarla con cosas que posiblemente no entendería, cosas que todo el mundo decía que eran de una época distinta a la suya. Así que me mantuve callada como una tumba. Él único de mi círculo que llegó a enterarse fue Francisco, y no lo supo de mis labios. Un día solo me comentó lo feliz que le hacía que hubiese encontrado a alguien como Martina para llenar mi corazón, y cuando me giré a mirarlo supe en sus ojos que sabía, y que no necesitaba explicarle nada. No me sorprendió que lo hiciese, nunca hubiese esperado menos de aquel que me conocía incluso mejor que yo misma.

Martina, por su parte, tenía más fe en el prójimo. Fue evidente para mí que sus padres sabían que andábamos juntas cuando nos felicitaron a ambas una tarde en la que fui a tomar once a su casa. Sus abrazos y comentarios alegres me sorprendieron tanto que no pude evitar pensar que todos los Hernández venían de otro planeta. Y de algún modo así era.

Por lo que había oído, Buenos Aires no era nada parecido a Almahue. Allá, en esa gran ciudad al otro lado de la cordillera, las parejas como nosotras no eran algo inusual ni extraño; y en medio de ese mar de gente nuestro noviazgo pasaría desapercibido sin requerir de ningún esfuerzo. A veces me imaginaba que sería de nuestras vidas si hubiese nacido allá, si Martina nunca se hubiese tenido que marchar y nos hubiésemos conocido algún día: ¿nos habríamos enamorado de todos modos?, ¿seríamos felices y libres? Por supuesto, pensar esas cosas no ayudaba en nada; y olvidé esas ideas tan rápido como llegaron. Quizás nuestra situación no era la ideal, pero sin duda era muchísimo más de todo lo que alguna vez había soñado tener.

Y, además, ser una flor escondida en las sombras no es tan terrible cuando no estás sola.

A nuestro alrededor, el tiempo siempre se movía más rápido de lo que deseábamos. No solo los días eran demasiado cortos y las tardes excesivamente fugaces; sino que las semanas parecían volar a nuestro alrededor, demasiado ansiosas de que la adultez tocara a nuestras puertas para nuestro gusto. Gastamos los últimos días de niñez haciendo de la nostalgia nuestra pasión: escalamos árboles; jugamos a las escondidas, a la pinta, al luche y a la pelota; dibujamos con las manos; e incluso hicimos castillos de lodo. Lo que fuese necesario para suprimir el inquietante sonido de los apresurados pasos de nuestras vidas.

La primera en cumplir años fue Martina. Sus abuelos vinieron desde Mendoza con cajas llenas de alfajores, bolsas de mate y montones de abrazos. Su fiesta fue pequeña, solo su familia, Francisco, mi abuela y yo; pero su madre decidió preparar un festín para la ocasión, y entre ella y la abuela de Martina se entretuvieron animándome a comer hasta reventar. Para la fiesta le regalé un bonito abrigo que mi abuela y yo habíamos hallado en una de nuestras compras mensuales; y, cuando estuvimos solas, una libreta de cuero negro llena de poemas que había escrito para ella. Las lágrimas de agradecimiento y la sonrisa embobada que me dedicó mientras repasaba los ojos por su regalo me aseguraron que las noches de sueño desperdiciadas en invocar lo mejor de mi caligrafía habían valido la pena.

Cuando las dieciocho primaveras tocaron finalmente a mi puerta, Martina y Francisco me invitaron a pasear por la ciudad para distraerme de la pequeña fiesta secreta que me estaba organizando mi abuela y sus padres apara cuando regresáramos. La primera fiesta que tenía en años. Creo que nunca antes me habían sorprendido tanto en mi vida, porque a pesar de los constantes susurros entre Martina y Francisco, jamás llegué a sospechar que estaban tramando algo a mis espaldas. Cuando les comenté al respecto, dijeron que celebrar la llegada a la adultez de la bebé de la pandilla merecía un esfuerzo extra. No pude evitar sonreír toda la tarde hasta que, por la noche y por fin a solas, el peso de todo el cariño que había recibido ese día hizo que mi garganta se anudara y mis ojos se inundaran.

Martina me entregó su regalo unos días más tarde. Por supuesto, no había llegado ni al paseo ni a la fiesta con las manos vacías, y yo ya me sentía increíblemente regalada; pero cuando quise explicarle que no era necesario que me diera nada más, objetó que ella podía regalonear a su Manu cuánto quisiese, y yo era débil cuando me llamaba así. No pude evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa y otro par de lágrimas cuando vi la maquina de escribir frente a mí; y cuando Martina comentó que lamentablemente era vieja y de segunda mano, tuve que callarla con un beso. Nunca había tenido algo tan lindo en mi vida, y me daba miedo hasta tocarla.

"Para que escribas tu primer libro," me dijo, abrazándome. Y no pude evitar sonreír con pesar.

"Mi madre insiste en que estudie algo útil, que no me recibirá en su departamento si elijo letras," respondí a su muda pregunta.

"¡Pero escribir _es_ útil"

"Ya sabes lo que quiero decir."

Martina tomó mis manos y me miró con seriedad, "estás destinada a grandes cosas, Manuela, así que no dejes nunca que nadie se ponga en tu camino. Cuando llegue el momento de decidir, elije ser libre y ve por tu sueño. ¿Okay?"

Asentí en silencio, tratándome de mostrarme convencida, aunque no lo estaba realmente; y Martina depositó un beso en mi frente. Luego de un corto silencio pregunté lo que llevaba un tiempo inquietándome. "¿Y tú?"

"¿Yo qué?"

"¿Qué harás cuando termines la escuela, luego de Noviembre?" Insistí, tratando de sonar casual, a pesar de que la angustia me estaba carcomiendo viva.

"Yo...," dijo Martina, pero se detuvo a medio camino, "... no tengo idea."

Aunque tratamos de ignorarlas, nuestra preocupación por lo que nos deparaba el futuro quedaron suspendidas en el aire, como una nube de humo que amenazaba con ahogarnos algún día.

Solo esperábamos que la hora de la verdad no llegase tan pronto.

* * *

Si antes habíamos creído que el tiempo avanzaba demasiado rápido, el segundo semestre se deshizo entre nuestras manos en un parpadeo. Entre las tardes que pasamos encerradas en mi habitación, yo estudiando con los facsímiles que me prestaba Francisco para preparar la Prueba de Selección Universitaria y Martina rumiando alguna canción o revisado alguna revista; y las actividades de final de año, la escuela finalizó sin mucha pena ni gloria. Recuerdo una ceremonia desabrida, a mi abuela llorando de la emoción cuando recibí el premio al mejor promedio y a Martina aplaudiendo como si ello dependiera su vida. También sé que recibí las felicitaciones de algunos profesores, las flores de los padres de Martina, un par de fotos conmemorativas y luego nada más. Una vorágine de imágenes que parecían pertenecer a otra persona, y la confusa mezcla entre la alegría de ser libre y la sensación de ser un pez fuera del agua, un alma perdida fuera de la burbuja segura que había sido mi colegio.

Para ese entonces Martina ya sabía la respuesta a mi pregunta de hace unos meses: como su familia aún no tenía visa de residencia y, por lo tanto, no podían acceder a la gratuidad o alguna beca, postularía a la Universidad de Buenos Aires; su padre la ayudaría a hacerlo. Y si era aceptada, iría a vivir allá, alquilaría un pequeño departamento y viviría del dinero que le mandasen desde Chile y de algún trabajo de medio tiempo. En cuánto a la carrera, no estaba segura, pero entraría al bachillerato e iría viendo. No quise pensar mucho en ello cuando me lo dijo, ni en todo lo que su plan implicaba. Si me ponía a recordar que en unos meses más ella estaría atravesando la cordillera y yo viajando al norte, a la capital; los ojos empezaban a picarme y me dolía el pecho.

Así que seguí preparando mi prueba y comentando con Martina las cosas que haríamos durante el verano como si nada estuviese pasando.

Como si nuestro pequeño paraíso no estuviese a punto de romperse en mil pedazos.

Y mi corazón no amenazase con sucumbir junto con este.

* * *

Diciembre desapareció ante nuestros ojos envuelto en el dolor de estómago que nos causó la prueba en sí, y luego la espera por los resultados. Tras recibir las buenas noticias, justo después de la Navidad, y ansiosos por relajarnos un rato luego de todo el estrés, nuestra pequeña pandilla emprendió la lucha por hacer de ese verano algo inolvidable. Nuestras familias, conmovidas por el hecho de que pronto partiríamos lejos a forjar nuestros futuros se volvieron increíblemente permisivas. Siempre que les dijéramos con tiempo a dónde iríamos teníamos el pase libre de ir a cualquier lado, incluso en bus. Ese verano exploramos el pequeño rincón del mundo que rodeaba Almahue, nadamos en playas congeladas, corrimos por bosques de árboles antiquísimos y recorrimos ciudades que también parecían estar habitadas por fantasmas.

A veces, cuando Francisco recordaba que tenía un par de amigos de su propia escuela y les dedicaba un par de horas, Martina y yo nos íbamos a visitar nuestro rincón oculto y a sumergirnos al mar para darnos besos debajo del agua, o a recorrer los riachuelos jugando a empujarnos. Otras, solo nos recostábamos sobre el pasto a disfrutar de tener cerca a la otra, hombro con hombro, piel con piel; hasta que Francisco volvía a buscarnos. Creo que ese año nos debimos sacar un millón de fotos con la cámara del padre de Martina las que, sumadas a los tickets de bus, las entradas al cine y otro montón de chucherías sentimentales que fuimos recolectando, nos dejaron una montaña de recuerdos a los que abrazarnos cuando la nostalgia nos sacudiera.

Memorias del verano donde fuimos libres, jóvenes y felices.

Pruebas de que no había un límite para la alegría cuando estábamos juntos.

Quizás por ello no me di cuenta de cómo avanzaba el tiempo hasta que la mayoría de mis cosas estuvieron empacadas y listas para viajar lejos, hacia la prestigiosa universidad que me había aceptado en su carrera de derecho. O quizás fue porque me daba miedo pensar qué pasaría después: que ya no vería a mi abuela a diario, ni podría probar su comida o recibir sus abrazos; que viviría con quien era casi una desconocida, en un lugar extraño rodeado de más extraños; que Francisco estaba decidiendo entre Santiago y Concepción, y que cabía la posibilidad de que nos separáramos; que Martina se iría en unos días y que, cuando llegase el momento de partir, ese sentimiento de no pertenecer a ningún lado volvería golpearme en la cara y a quitarme el sueño en las noches a la par que me desgastaba en una carrera que no me interesaba.

Que tarde o temprano Martina se olvidaría de mí.

Aunque yo nunca pudiese olvidarme de ella.

El día en que tuve que confesar mis inquietudes, Martina me había acorralado entre el pasto y el cielo para preguntarme sobre mis ojos tristes, y memorias de nuestro primer beso volaron por mi cabeza. Cuando le pregunté sobre ello: si me dejaría de lado una vez que cruzase las montañas, si me dejaría de amar; Martina declaró solemnemente que su afecto por mí era algo que jamás podría debilitarse. Y que sin importar el paso del tiempo o las distancias que nos separaran, siempre sería yo la única: la dueña de su corazón, la luz de sus ojos, su Manuela querida.

"Un amor inmarcesible," recuerdo que le respondí, hallando por ella la palabra que se le había escapado, a pesar de que en esos momentos mi corazón bombeaba tan rápido que mi mente parecía estar a punto de volverse papilla.

"Inmarcesible," me confirmó, abrazándome tan fuerte que pensé que nos fundiríamos la una en la otra; tal como mi corazón había deseado desde el primer instante, exactamente como Platón había predicho hace siglos.

Recuerdo la luz del sol bañando todo a nuestro alrededor y formando una aureola sobre el cabello dorado de Martina, y el sonido de los pájaros, la caricia del viento, el murmullo del agua. Recuerdo también que solo pude murmurar algunas palabras de afecto bastante vagas en respuesta a su bonito discurso, demasiado dichosa y agobiada como para articular cualquier idea; que mis pulmones ardían horriblemente con cada sollozo, y que mi garganta estaba tan anudada que me costaba incluso tragar saliva.

Sé, igual que supe entonces, que por más que me esforzase no hallaría jamás palabras lo suficientemente grandes o poderosas para expresar todo lo que Martina me hacía sentir; o cómo había trastocado mi mundo para mejor; o la forma en que me había devuelto a la vida con su cariño. Así que no le di muchas vueltas, y una vez que los golpecitos en la espalda y las palabras dulces de Martina me calmaron, dije lo que llevaba meses queriendo decir:

"Te amo," susurré, tratando de decir con mis ojos siquiera una milésima parte de todo lo que quería expresar. Y sentí como de repente decirlo en voz alta hacía que todo tuviese sentido en nuestras vidas, como si fuese una verdad que había esperado pacientemente por ser invocada.

Martina tragó aire y parpadeó varias veces. "También te amo," dijo soltando un par de lágrimas y sosteniendo mis manos entre las suyas con fuerza. Y sentí como mi pecho ardía de felicidad y mi cuerpo temblaba en respuesta.

Creo que nos quedamos así, mirándonos a los ojos, agarradas de la mano de la otra y sonriendo bobamente, hasta que las primeras estrellas se asomaron en el cielo y el frío se coló por nuestras espaldas. Pero de algún modo siento que una parte de mí, un pequeño trozo de la Manuela de ese día, jamás dejó ese claro y se quedó allí mirando un trozo igual de pequeño de Martina con todo el amor del mundo asomando por sus ojos. 

Atrapadas en el mismo lugar y momento por toda la eternidad. 

Felices.

* * *

Las últimas semanas de Martina en Chile las vivimos entre nuestro pequeño rincón del mar, su pieza y la mía, en una especie de trance. Ninguna de las dos parecía tener fuerzas para nada más que recostarse en algún lado y observar el mundo con una mezcla de angustia y melancolía que obligaba a todos a desviar los ojos. Era como si de pronto nuestra vitalidad hubiese desaparecido, como si los meses de aventuras nos hubieran robado todas las energías y de repente solo quedase una sombra de lo que habían sido las Martina y Manuela del pasado. Como si Almahue por fin hubiese conseguido colarse por nuestros huesos y doblegar nuestro espíritu.

Los padres de Martina no paraban de susurrar a nuestras espaldas de la forma en que los padres hablan de sus hijos cuando creen que no los escuchan, y mi abuela sacudía la cabeza sin cesar murmurando cosas sobre lo necias que eran las nuevas generaciones. Nosotras no le tomábamos importancia, estábamos demasiado insertas en nuestro mundo como para prestar atención a lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor. Por fortuna, nuestras familias se encargaron de nosotras durante ese tiempo: los padres de Martina terminaron sus maletas y mi abuela, sin siquiera avisarme, fue a comprar un boleto de avión por mí. La fecha de mi partida quedó fijada exactamente un día después de que Martina se hubiese ido; y a mí me pareció bien. No quería quedarme en Almahue si Martina no estaba allí, su ausencia en los lugares que solíamos visitar solo hubiese logrado romper mi corazón más profundamente de lo que podría soportar. Así que partir lejos tan pronto se fuese era la única opción que parecía razonable a mis ojos. O eso quería pensar.

Durante ese tiempo, dedicamos nuestras últimas horas juntas a observarnos sin cesar, casi queriendo absorber la imagen de la otra con los ojos para cargarla dentro de nuestros corazones durante los largos meses que nos separarían. Nos aferrábamos con la misma desesperación a la mano ajena, buscando empaparnos de la familiar calidez de nuestros dedos entrelazados hasta que la sensación quemara nuestra piel y se tiñera en nuestra alma; y disfrutábamos de repartirnos besos bañados en una nostalgia prematura que humedecía nuestros ojos y apretaba nuestros corazones.

Y suspirábamos.

Esos últimos días suspiraba tanto que tenía la impresión de que me tragaría todo el aire a mi alrededor y acabaría flotando lejos, volando entre las nubes hasta alcanzar las estrellas. Recuerdo haber deseado que las cosas fuesen así, que en realidad pudiese salir volando por los cielos hasta encontrar esa gran ciudad llena de edificios, autos y música de la que Martina tanto me había hablado, y descender en su ventana con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y el pecho tan lleno de amor que volver a unirme al piso no sería un problema. En esos días deseaba con tantas ganas no tener que separarme nunca de su lado, por más que el mundo se empeñase en lo contrario, que me dolía el pecho prematuramente con la idea de la separación.

Recuerdo también, que pasamos una infinidad de horas planeando las cosas que haríamos para no perder el contacto: las cartas semanales que mandaríamos impregnadas de nuestro perfume, las llamadas que nos haríamos diariamente sin importar cuánto subieran nuestras cuentas telefónicas, las videollamadas, las encomiendas con regalos para nuestros cumpleaños y aniversarios, las postales. Y el viaje de dieciocho horas que Martina planeaba hacer para visitar Santiago apenas su semestre terminase, para visitarme. Consuelos que parecían absurdos, pero que en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que sería lo único que me sostendría durante los siguientes meses.

Martina también lo presentía. No puedo recordar la cantidad de veces que me aconsejó dejar atrás derecho, cambiarme de carrera apenas pudiese y nunca mirar atrás. Y me hubiese encantado darle en el gusto, convencerla de que seguiría su consejo y buscaría mi felicidad tal y como, a sus ojos, merecía. Pero no era capaz de mentirle, y menos aún de decirle la verdad. Por irracional que fuese, siempre sentí que la gente me miraría con otros ojos si les contaba los errores que yo no había cometido, pero por los que me responsabilizaba; y no sé si hubiese sobrevivido a perder el amor de Martina por algo así. Por eso es que, cuando empezaba a darme sus discursos, yo solo le sonreía con cariño y besaba sus párpados hasta que se calmaba, o hasta que susurraba que era una cabeza dura y me robaba un beso en los labios.

A parte de ese pequeño desacuerdo, nuestra última semana transcurrió en la más monótona calma: demasiado corta para nuestro gusto, excesivamente fugaz para nuestros corazones.

* * *

La noche antes de que Martina se fuera no pude pegar los ojos. Tenía miedo de que si me quedaba dormida pasaría algo y no sería capaz de despedirme de ella como correspondía; o que el tiempo transcurriría demasiado rápido y no podría disfrutar de forma adecuada de nuestras últimas horas compartiendo el mismo aire. Cuando la mañana llegó, sentí mi corazón oprimirse irremediablemente, como si hubiesen colocado una piedra demasiado pesada sobre mi pecho que me estuviese quitando el aire y debilitando mi cuerpo. Me arreglé tan lento como pude tratando de detener el paso del tiempo, pero de todos modos las manecillas del reloj siguieron avanzando, indiferentes al hecho de que cada movimiento del segundero anudaba más mi garganta y retorcía mi estómago.

Esperé el auto de los padres de Martina afuera de mi casa, junto a Francisco. Aunque él ya se había despedido propiamente la tarde anterior, apareció en el camino de tierra con una excusa boba sobre querer despedirse nuevamente, como si no supiera por la forma en que aferraba mi mano y masajeaba mis hombros los verdaderos motivos de su visita. Mientras los minutos se deshacían irremediablemente como la espuma en la arena, Francisco se empecinó en hacerme pensar en otra cosa, aún cuando mi mente no paraba de pasearse entre el camino de piedra por el que aparecería Martina y el cielo azul que me la robaría en menos de dos horas. Por primera vez las nubes, blancas y perfectas, no significaban ningún consuelo para mi alma en pena

Cuando por fin llegó la hora del reencuentro, intenté ser valiente y sonreí lo mejor que pude, ignorando el tirón que me dio en el corazón al recordar que serían los últimos momentos en que vería a mi amada Tincha. Martina sonrió también, de forma mucho más escueta de lo que solía hacerlo, pero no menos bonita. Nos abrazamos con tanta fuerza que por un instante me pareció que todo estaría bien, que solo había sido un mal sueño y que ni Martina ni yo teníamos que abandonar el pueblo fantasma que era el hogar de nuestro amor. El cabello de Martina acarició mi mejilla por última vez mientras me robaba un beso fugaz que dejó mis labios hormigueando de puro anhelo. Y su mano apretó la mía antes de volver a subirse al auto, y luego a través de la ventana hasta que no pude mantener por más tiempo el ritmo del vehículo y nuestros dedos se soltaron irremediablemente. Me quedé ahí, con la respiración agitada y auscultando el horizonte, hasta que ya no pude sentir la calidez de su mano junto a la mía, y el último rastro de su auto desapareció entre los árboles a la par que mi visión se nublaba irreparablemente.

Creo que, si juntase todas las noches en las que me había dormido llorando, o si recolectara cada una de las lágrimas que había derramado en mi vida, jamás le haría justicia a la inmensa pena que desgarró mi alma en ese momento. Pero de todos modos lloré hasta que me dolieron los ojos, empapando sin descaro alguno la camisa de Francisco y ahogando mi garganta con mi propia tristeza. Cuando Francisco finalmente se fue, luego de una mañana de mirar a la pared de mi cuarto sintiendo el vacío en mi estómago y la presión de mi pecho, lloré un poco más hasta que me fue imposible pensar en nada más que el horrible dolor de cabeza que martilleaba mis pensamientos. E incluso otro poco después, hasta que no pude recordar con claridad la causa de tanta congoja, sumida en un sueño afiebrado que consumió el resto de las horas que me separaban de mi propio vuelo.

* * *

El día en que yo me fui, mi abuela preparó un desayuno especial y me abrazó con tantas fuerzas por tanto tiempo que un nuevo tipo de pena y añoranza empezaron a atacar mi atormentado corazón. La mezcla ante la angustia del viaje y la pesadumbre general habían anudado mi estómago horas antes, pero me fue imposible causarle disgustos a mi abuela el último día que pasaríamos juntas, así que comí hasta reventar aferrando su mano y sonriéndole con afecto, y luego un poco más cuando recordé que sería lo último que comería de sus manos.

Antes de subirme al taxi que había agendado —hasta el día de hoy no tengo idea qué favores cobró mi abuela para conseguirse un auto gratis que nos llevase de Almahue al aeropuerto más cercano— me despedí en silencio y por última vez de los cielos azules, el trozo de océano y los prados que me habían visto crecer. Hasta hace un año jamás hubiese creído que había algo en nuestro pueblo, a excepción de mi abuela, que me haría extrañar vivir allí, pero ahora que la hora de partir se aproximaba la nostalgia me abrazaba con fuerza, atando mis pies a mi tierra como nunca antes me hubiese imaginado. De algún modo, aunque siempre había querido salir corriendo, ahora sentía que extrañaría cada roca, árbol y edificio con una locura que me mantendría desvelada noches enteras. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que en realidad amaba Almahue más de lo que me atrevía a admitir.

El viaje al aeropuerto fue silencioso. Vi lo últimos vestigios de verde desaparecer en una vorágine de cemento a la par que me alejaba cada vez más de Almahue, pero sin acercarme lo suficiente a mi Martina. Francisco, quien finalmente había optado por el prestigio de las universidades capitalinas, estaba esperando cuando finalmente llegamos al aeropuerto, y sus padres nos ayudaron a bajar las maletas del taxi y buscar nuestra puerta de embargo. Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía mantenerme quieta durante todos los trámites a pesar de que mi mente volaba por mil otros lados: en lo incómodo que sería el reencuentro con mi madre, en lo intimidante que sonaba la universidad y lo poco capaz que yo me sentía, en lo extraño que sería todo a mi alrededor, en lo mucho que extrañaría a mi abuela. Y en lo mucho que extrañaba a Martina.

Cuando finalmente nos sentamos a esperar a que llegara la hora de irse, yo junto a mi abuela, y Pancho entre sus padres un par de asientos más adelante; sentía tanto miedo, pena y angustia que solo aguanta el aliento y obligarme en no pensar en nada calmaba en algo mis nervios. Mi abuela, con ese exceso de cariño que solo te pueden entregar tus abuelos, puso una mano sobre las mías y me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora como consuelo.

"¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer cuándo llegues allá?" Me preguntó.

Asentí tragando duro para que no me temblara la voz. "Tomar un taxi con el dinero extra que me diste; no confiar ni hablar con nadie extraño; agarrar mis maletas con fuerza y no lucir intimidada."

Mi abuela asintió igualmente. "¿Revisaste que tuvieras bien guardado el dinero?"

Asentí nuevamente, suspirando con angustia.

"Bueno, entonces creo que todo estará bien," dijo, y luego de una pausa añadió con una sonrisa cómplice, "cuando llegues allá asegúrate de darle un gran abrazo de mi parte a esa chiquilla rubia."

Me giré tan rápido a mirarla que mi cabello voló sobre mis ojos, entorpeciendo mi mirada por unos segundos. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que cuando veas a Martina tienes que mandarle mis saludos, hija. ¿Qué otra cosa querría decir?" Y tras ver mi cara de más completa confusión agregó con una risita, "veo que una jovencita ha pasado demasiado tiempo entre las nubes y no se ha preocupado de chequear su boleto de avión."

Creo que nunca había revisado un papel con tantas ansias, mis ojos volaron por las palabras impresas en el papel como si mi vida dependiera de ello solo para confirmar, para el desmayo de mi propio corazón, que efectivamente mi destino no era Santiago de Chile, sino Buenos Aires, Argentina.

Boqueé desesperada, ahogándome en un mar de emociones contradictorias.

"Ahora, escúchame bien, Manuela." Me dijo con voz de reprimenda, y yo solo atiné a mirarla tan sorprendida que volvía a ser un pez fuera del agua. "Ahora que ya vas a ser una adulta debes empezar a velar por ti misma y dejar de preocuparte tanto sobre qué pensará el resto. Ya no eres una niña pequeña, ahora eres tú la que decide por tí misma, no otra persona."

"Pero mi mamá..."

"Al diablo con tu madre. En primer lugar, tu no tienes la culpa de haber nacido cuando naciste ni cómo lo hiciste; si tu madre lo hubiese querido pudo volver a estudiar, casarse, buscar algo mejor para ella misma antes de intentar vivir a través de ti, pero no lo hizo. No puedes seguir culpándote por ello, no te hace bien. Y, además, yo fui la que te crio todos estos años, no ella; y créeme que fue un verdadero honor verte convertirte en la señorita que eres ahora: así que yo digo que vayas."

Tragué aire nerviosa, pensando en mil cosas a la vez: ¿qué pasaría con la universidad que me estaba esperando? ¿qué haría allá cuando llegase, sin dinero y sin dónde estudiar? ¿de qué viviría? ¿dónde viviría?

Mi abuela volvió a tomar mi mano, esta vez envolviéndola entre las suyas. "Tú amas a esa muchacha, ¿no?" Me preguntó, y no tuve que mirarla por mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de que sabía mucho más de lo que me había imaginado.

Asentí sin siquiera pensar en qué significaba confesárselo. "Con toda mi alma." Afirmé, con mi voz rota de la emoción.

"¿Y entonces qué te detiene? Tu lugar es con ella, Manu, ve a buscarla."

Parpadeé un par de veces para contener las lágrimas y la abracé con toda la fuerza que pude, temblando por la repentina realización de que iba a hacer lo que me decía; de que tenía razón en todo; de que, aunque me atormentara el resto de mis noches y fuese la decisión más irracional del mundo llegar al otro lado de la cordillera sin un plan, era el destino incierto que quería. Porque estaba tan enamorada de Martina que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier locura si significaba poder estar a su lado.

Me levanté de golpe, temblorosa y con un nudo en la garganta a la par que Francisco caminaba en nuestra dirección.

_Oh Dios, Francisco._

Lo intercepté a medio camino.

"¿Muy nerviosa?" Me preguntó, sonriéndome esa forma dulce que siempre lograba consolarme. Apreté los labios saltando a su cuello para abrazarlo.

"Manu, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó asustado.

"No iré a Santiago, iré a Buenos Aires." Confesé separándome para verlo a los ojos, aunque las lágrimas no me estaban ayudando en nada. "Por favor, perdóname, habría amado ir a la capital contigo, pero esto es algo que en verdad tengo que hacer y..."

"Manuela," me interrumpió poniendo las manos en mis hombros, "está bien, en serio. De hecho, está más que bien, es fantástico." Dijo con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos se pusieron llorosos. "Solo que nunca había pensado que algún día llegaríamos a separarnos... Oh, Dios ¿qué rayos voy a hacer sin ti?"

Esta vez me abrazó él a mí, con esos abrazos fuertes y suaves que solo él podía dar. Y de pronto sentí que era la tercera vez en muy poco tiempo que extrañaba con locura a alguien que tenía aún entre mis brazos. Tragué saliva intentando no volver a ahogarme en mis propias lágrimas y traté de sonreír.

"Te llamaré todos los días ¿okay? Y te escribiré todo el tiempo y te mandaré cartas, postales, regalos. No te olvidarás de mi, Francisco Burgos, te lo prometo. En dos días estarás hastiado de mi voz y ya no querrás nada conmigo."

Francisco sonrió, "jamás podría olvidarte, Manuela. Más te vale darle un coscorrón a Martina de mi parte por robarse a mi mejor amiga," bromeó.

Y me sentí de pronto tan liviana, a pesar de la pena que me daba separarme por primera vez en años de Francisco, que reí con dicha entre mis lágrimas. Era como si de pronto me hubiese sacado una carga inmensa de los hombros, como si alguien hubiese removido esa piedra que llevaba años aplastando mi pecho sin que yo me diese cuenta y de pronto fuera libre de salir volando a donde quisiese, de florecer en otros lados, y echar raíces dónde mi corazón estimase correcto. Y mi alma vibró aceptando con determinación la nueva vida que había llegado mí, la vida que este fantasma había esperado obtener durante todos esos años de tristeza y soledad.

Ver el avión de Francisco alejarse en el firmamento fue revivir la memoria del auto de Martina desaparecer por el camino de tierra; pero, aunque me ardió el pecho de la congoja, no tuve tiempo para llorar porque mi vuelo salía en los siguientes veinte minutos y el estrés me estaba carcomiendo viva. Le di un último abrazo a mi abuela entre lágrimas, prometiendo llamarla apenas encontrara a Martina, y me subí a mi propio avión tratando de pensar lo menos posible en lo que estaba haciendo. Y aunque no pude prestar un ápice de atención al libro que había traído en mi equipaje de mano para distraerme durante el viaje, ni a la música que me puse a escuchar; el recuerdo de que, pasase lo que pasase y tardase lo que tardase, volvería a reencontrarme con la sonrisa de Martina, me motivaba a seguir adelante a pesar de mi estómago anudado y mi corazón agitado.

Las manos me temblaban de puro nerviosismo al bajar al avión, pero traté de recordar lo que mi abuela me había dicho y tomar buenas decisiones. Luego de recoger mi equipaje, subí a un taxi que se veía confiable y le indiqué la dirección a la que debía ir, rezando porque no me terminara robando o secuestrando. Por fortuna, había gastado tanto tiempo mirando la futura dirección de Martina, que lograba acordarme de la calle, aunque el número de su edificio era un completo misterio para mi memoria. Me dije a mi misma que no importaba, que una vez en la calle correcta no sería difícil dar con el lugar indicado, que faltaba poco para estar con Martina, y que de ahí todo sería más fácil.

Por supuesto, se me olvidaba que Buenos Aires tenía el tamaño de mil Almahues juntos.

Era ya tarde y mis pies dolían cuando empecé a sopesar la idea de que no encontraría a Martina ese día. Mis dedos picaban con las ganas de revisar mi equipaje hasta dar con su dirección en el fondo de una libreta, pero me daba pánico que a penas soltase las maletas alguien saliera corriendo con ellas dejándome sin ropa o sin libros en medio de una ciudad que no conocía; así que me aguanté las ganas suspirando con suavidad para calmarme. Tampoco sabía el código de Chile para llamar a mi abuela o a los padres de Martina, ni era capaz de reconocer nada de lo que Martina me había descrito para ubicarme. Estaba absolutamente perdida, y darme cuenta de ello hacía que mis ojos se empaparan de la pura angustia.

Suspiré nuevamente, tratando de mantener la calma.

Como lo veía en ese momento, tendría que encontrar algún lugar donde pasar la noche y comprar algo para comer, pero debía ser barato porque no tenía tanto dinero a la mano y no quería gastarme mis ahorros tan rápido. No cuando la hilera de mensajes furiosos que había recibido de parte de mi madre me indicaba que no tendría nada de dinero de su parte en el futuro. En medio de la calle, cansada, hambrienta y adolorida, lamenté enormemente no haber aprovechado el wifi del aeropuerto para avisarle a Martina de mi llegada con la tonta ilusión de sorprenderla; pero al menos ahora sin una pisca de señal no tenía que molestarme en revisar mi teléfono a cada rato para solo llevarme más disgustos.

Suspiré por tercera a vez, observando como el cielo anaranjado sobre mi cabeza borraba toda la esperanza que había logrado mantener en pie hasta ese momento. Resignada me di la vuelta para marcharme a hallar un hostal cuando una voz familiar hizo que mi corazón se detuviera de golpe.

"¿Manu?" Repitió, y con un brinco giré sobre mis talones para encontrarme con el par de ojos verdes que tan bien conocía. "¿Manuela, eres realmente tú?" Preguntó, parpadeando como si no creyese lo que le mostraban los ojos, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Y pude notar como mi corazón saltaba hasta mi garganta, atacado por la alegría que sentía en ese momento.

Reí dichosa por segunda vez ese día antes de correr a sus brazos, demasiado feliz para pensar en maletas abandonadas en plena calle o en ojos indiscretos volando hacia nosotras. Los brazos de Martina eran tan suaves y acogedores como recordaba, su perfume igual de dulce que la última vez que la vi y su sonrisa tan radiante como indicaba la foto que había añadido en mi equipaje de mano. Mis labios se curvaron de forma instantánea al tenerla cerca y mis ojos se humedecieron de la pura emoción que me provocaba ese reencuentro luego de casi dos largos días de separación.

Martina fue la primera en dividir el abrazo. "¿Qué hacés acá? ¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, comprobando con su mirada que estaba en una sola pieza.

Sonreí con más ganas. "Dijiste que debía seguir mis sueños ¿recuerdas?" Martina asintió. "Pues, vine detrás tuyo." Declaré riendo bobamente y tomando sus manos con fuerza.

Martina parpadeó un par de veces para retener su propia emoción y negó con la cabeza enseñándome otra de sus sonrisas. "Te amo tanto, boluda," susurró antes de ir por mis labios. Fue un beso lento y suave, reconfortante en formas que las palabras nunca serían capaces de expresar, y dulce como el amor que sentíamos la una por la otra en ese momento. Tal como la primera vez, volví a sentir mi corazón derritiéndose, mi estómago cosquilleando con las caricias de mil mariposas, y mi alma vibrando de dicha. Exactamente como todas las otras veces, el mundo entero volvió a tener sentido si estaba a su lado.

"Vení, vayamos a casa." Dijo tomando una maleta en una mano y mi propia mano en la otra.

Asentí sonriendo, aunque en verdad no necesitaba ir a ningún otro lado.  
  
  
  


Después de todo, con ella a mi lado ya estaba en casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado este segundo y último capítulo. Mañana se viene el Epílogo, para que sepan qué pasó con las niñas después. 
> 
> Si les gustó no olviden dejar kudos y comentarios c; 
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!


	3. Epílogo

Querido Francisco,

Te escribo esta, la primera postal de muchas, bajo la atenta mirada de mi impaciente novia para contarte cómo han ido las cosas estos primeros tres días. Como ya sabes, luego de encontrar a Martina entre el mar de gente y ruido que es esta ciudad (¿es Santiago igual, acaso?) y acomodarme en su apartamento, empezamos a descifrar qué íbamos a hacer conmigo. Y aquí es cuando empiezan las buenas noticias.

No solo Martina y yo ya hemos encontrado trabajo de medio tiempo —ella en una cafetería y yo *redoble de tambores* en ¡una librería! Oh sí, estás leyendo bien— sino que también fui aceptada en una universidad. Juro solemnemente que no te estoy jugando. Resulta que mi abuela, con su afán por conseguirme un pasaporte sin explicarme para qué quería usarlo, no es la única cómplice de esta situación. Aparentemente los padres de Martina rellenaron una postulación a la Universidad de Buenos Aires y bueno, asumo que adivinarás quién fue aceptada en la carrera de Literatura e inicia sus clases en dos semanas, ¿no? Lo sé, es increíblemente maravilloso.

Por lo demás, todo ha sido muy tranquilo. Nos hemos dedicado a trabajar, realizar trámites y decorar el apartamento a nuestro gusto (y como ya supondrás, he añadido un par de plantas y un estante para libros a nuestra pequeña colección de cosas). Hoy, sábado, Martina me enseñará sus lugares favoritos de la ciudad y a ubicarme en ella. Aunque de todos modos ya conseguí una tarjeta para mi teléfono por si me vuelvo a perder.

Mamá no ha hablado conmigo desde el día que ignoré sus llamadas, y creo que ha bloqueado mi número, pero sinceramente no me importa. Mientras siga mandándome la manutención que mi abuela le obligó a darme, no buscaré problemas con ella.

Aparte de eso, y de que los extraño a mi abuela y a ti con toda mi alma, creo que no es posible ser más feliz. Estamos ahorrando dinero desde ya para ir a visitarlos en las vacaciones, y esperamos que tu hagas lo mismo de vez en cuando. Eres más que bienvenido en nuestra casa todo el tiempo que desees.

Te dejo porque se me acaba el espacio y porque Martina está amenazando con marcharse sin mí si no me apuro. ¡No olvides contarme cómo van tus clases y qué tal es tu nuevo apartamento! Te mando todos los abrazos y el cariño del mundo,

Tu mejor amiga (por y para siempre),

Manuela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y llegamos al final! Espero hayan disfrutado esta historia. Si les gustó no olviden dejar kudos y comentarios c; ¡Un abrazo!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de esta historia. Mañana mismo subiré el segundo y último capítulo, así que estén atentos. 
> 
> Si les gustó, no se olviden de dejar sus kudos y comentarios.


End file.
